1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of transportation safety and more particularly to child carriers for use in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children's car seats have made automobile travel substantially safer for children, however, as most parents are aware, properly installing such seats is typically difficult and sometimes frustrating. One solution has been to develop modular car seat systems with a base that remains semi-permanently installed and a seat that can be readily engaged with the base. With such systems the hard work of installing the base does not have to be frequently repeated.
What is lacking, however, is a modular child's car seat system that is upgradeable with different seats that work with the same base, where the different seats accommodate different stages in the child's development.